Don't play with fire or you will get burned
by rawien8706
Summary: Roxas must learn that when he plays with fire, he might get burned.


Axel approaches Roxas as if he is a stranger to him. Lurking… Observing…

Roxas is standing next to a park bench flicking on and off a lighter, blowing it out occasionally after igniting it.

"You smoke? Axel asked catching Roxas off guard.

"Why yes I…Axel!" Roxas jumped to the sight of his friend standing next to him.

"Is that the lie you give to anyone who comes up to you?"

"Yes it is." Roxas begins to flick and off the lighter again.

"No girl will ever ask _you_ or a cigarette."

"Good, cause I don't have any."

"Now, boys on the other hand…"

Roxas remains uninterested with whatever Axel is saying.

"So whatcha doing?" Axel asked finally.

"Nothing…Bored. What are _you_ doing?"

Axel responds ignoring his response. "You shouldn't play with that you know."

"Why not? It's not like I'm smoking or anything."

"True… But you could… Light your hair on fire!"

"Have you noticed me lately?"

"How could I miss you?"

"My hair isn't even below my chin! What are you smoking?"

"Nothing, yet." Axel mumbled under his breath.

"Listen, I'm supposed to be waiting for someone; so unless you want to amuse me…distract me from my previous engagement, go away. I'm busy."

"You don't look busy to me."

"Axel! Please."

Axel doesn't respond. He walks away from Roxas and sits on one of the swings that are off in the distance. He remains observing.

Roxas flicks his lighter once more and then puts it in his pocket. He looks at his watch, then looks around the area. Roxas sighs as he shrugs his shoulders. He then begins to walk towards Axel. Axel then suddenly stops watching, and starts to swing.

"Axel… I'm sorry. I only…I only wanted some time alone. You're always crowding me, you know that right?"

Axel looks down at his feet, which are dragging in the ground below him.

"Axel…"

"I know Roxas. You don't have to tell me twice." He looks up at Roxas and smiles.

"Want to get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

After leaving the park, the boys make it to Roxas' place within the hour.

"Want something to drink?" Roxas asks shutting the door behind the both of them as they enter his apartment.

"Got any beer?"

"I know you don't drink beer."

"Then make me whatever." Axel shrugs his shoulders and relaxes on couch.

While Axel relaxes, he pulls out his cell phone and begins, what would look like to the onlooker as texting.

A minute or so later Roxas hands Axel a glass filled with a clear liquid. "Water for the lady and beer for the man." He laughs correcting himself. "Actually, only a water for me as well."

"Yeah, I was about to say…You don't like beer either." Axel puts his phone away and grabs the water, takes a sip and then places it on the floor next to him.

Roxas does the same, and joins Axel on the couch. "So what do you want to do?" He reaches for his phone, which seems to be vibrating in his pocket. "Who is the world is texting me?" He looks at the phone and then looks at Axel smiling. "Inspire me, enchant me, enthrall me, entice me, and show me what you're capable of?" Axel nods in response.

"Show me what you're capable of." Axel reiterates.

Roxas raises an eyebrow to the idea and leans over and kisses Axel on the cheek.

"I know you can do better than that." Axel states.

Roxas moves from Axel's cheek to his lips.

"Much better." Axel smiles in response.

"What else did you have in mind?" Roxas asks.

"We could shower together."

"Yeah…I could…I could help you…help you wash your hair." Roxas stuttered.

"Um, Roxas… Have you seen me? These spikes are very gentle! Not that I don't trust you or anything, but… They've only been run through by my hands. I also tend not to get the wet."

"Then how would showering together work out?"

"You stand behind the showerhead blocking it and me in front of you. I only get the mist of the water then."

"You're much taller me. I still don't see how that'll work."

"Want me to show you?"

"I don't know… This is all… going a bit too fast for me…"

"Well, what else did you have in mind for us to do?"

"I honestly don't know." Roxas said looking a bit embarrassed. "This is why I invited you over. You're usually better at coming up with these things."

"I am, am I? Well then let me think." After a moment or so of awkward silence, Axel states, "Up for something kinky?"

"Guess it depends what you had in mind."

"Follow me." Axel gets up and heads for the hallway. "Where's your bedroom?" He asks, afraid he will lead his friend into the wrong room.

"It's the first door on the left."

"Right, now follow me."

Roxas follows Axel into his bedroom without objection.

"Lay there. I'll be back." Axel points to the bed and then leaves to go back into the living room.

Roxas lies on the bed and makes himself comfortable.

"Ah ha!" Axel yells from the other room.

"What? What is it?" Roxas sits up in the bed.

"I knew you'd keep these in the kitchen. Who wouldn't?" Axel enters the bedroom with a matchbook and a candle in each of his hands.

"What are you going to do with those?" Roxas lies back down again.

"You'll see." Axel smirks. "While I set up, you…take off your shirt."

Roxas looks at Axel weirdly, but takes off his shirt and then notices Axel does the same right after he lights the candle with a match.

"Ready?" Axel walks closer to Roxas with the lit candle in hand.

"Whenever you are…" Roxas' voice trails off, afraid of what Axel is going to do with that candle, but has a slight idea in mind.

Axel starts to carefully straddle Roxas on the bed and then drips a little bit of wax on Roxas' bare chest.

"Ow!" Roxas jumps to the sudden burning sensation on his flesh.

"It'll stop. It'll be fine. Calm down. I promise it wont' be that bad." Axel tries to reassure him.

"Ow… Ow… Ow…" Roxas repeats himself as the wax drips on him. "Stop… Stop…!"

Axel stops dripping the wax and then sets the candle on the night stand. He then proceeds to rip the dried wax off of Roxas' chest. "I'm sorry. This idea only came into mind when I saw you with that lighter earlier."

"You did tell me I would get burned."

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened yet, now has it?"

"No…unless you have something else in mind"

"Is that an invitation?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, then I better get going." Axel kisses Roxas on the lips, caressing Roxas' face while moving away from him. He also caresses Roxas' chest, accidentally scratching him as he gets up.

"Ouch." Roxas looks down at his chest, which is beat red.

"Sorry." Axel smiles and exits.


End file.
